The administrative Core is essential for providing overall guidance and oversight to the Wellstone Center. The Core will be directed by Jeffrey S. Chamberlain, Ph.D. with assistance from Stephen Tapscott, M.D./Ph.D. Day to day operation ofthe Core will be handled by Ms. Roberta Miller, who has extensive experience in overseeing Center and Program Project grants. The specific aims of the Administrative Core are as follows: 1. To integrate and manage the activities and interactions of the Projects and Cores through regular meetings, correspondence and by developing and maintaining a center website. 2. To review and report utilization of funds of all projects, cores, and resources, and to contribute to the coordination of effort to refine and standardize operational procedures within the center. 3. To provide oversight support and advice for the Director and Co-director by monitoring and reporting the activities of the center and to aid in the creation, approval, and support of a Center Advisory Committee (CAC) and local executive committee. 4. To support interaction and collaboration with the scientific and lay communities to develop relevant goals for the MDCRC within the center, as well as the NIH Science office to develop mutual MDCRC goals for research activity between Centers. The Core will also encourage collaboration and interests of scientists inside and outside the institutional community. 5. To promote and oversee the use of the core facilities, exchange of information and training and techniques among researchers within the UW and other institutions as well as patients using multiple mechanisms such as brochures, websites, and seminars.